Nothing Else Matters
Nothing Else Matters - ballada Rockowa, amerykańskiego zespołu Metallica Tekst piosenki So close no matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters Never opened myself this way Life is ours, we live it our way All these words I don't just say And nothing else matters Trust I seek and I find in you Every day for us something new Open mind for a different view And nothing else matters Never cared for what they do Never cared for what they know But I know So close no matter how far It couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters Never cared for what they do Never cared for what they know But I know I never opened myself this way Life is ours, we live it our way All these words I don't just say And nothing else matters Trust I seek and I find in you Every day for us something new Open mind for a different view And nothing else matters Never cared for what they say Never cared for games they play Never cared for what they do Never cared for what they know And I know, yeah Solo - Hetfield So close no matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are No, nothing else matters Tłumaczenie tekstu "Nie ma nic ważniejszego" Tak blisko, bez względu na odległość Nie można dać więcej od siebie Zawsze ufajmy w to, kim jesteśmy I nic innego się nie liczy Nigdy nie otworzyłem się na to w ten sposób Życie jest nasze, żyjemy na swój własny sposób Tego wszystkiego nie mówię ot, tak sobie I nic innego się nie liczy Szukam zaufania i odnajduję je w Tobie Każdy dzień to dla nas coś nowego Otwieram umysł na nowe perspektywy I nic innego się nie liczy Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni robią Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni wiedzą Ale ja wiem Tak blisko, bez względu na odległość Nie można dać więcej od siebie Zawsze ufajmy w to, kim jesteśmy I nic innego nie ma znaczenia Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni robią Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni wiedzą Ale ja wiem Nigdy nie otworzyłem się na to w ten sposób Życie jest nasze, żyjemy na swój własny sposób Tego wszystkiego nie mówię ot, tak sobie I nic innego się nie liczy Szukam zaufania i odnajduję je w Tobie Każdy dzień to dla nas coś nowego Otwieram umysł na nowe perspektywy I nic innego się nie liczy Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni mówią Nigdy nie dbałem o to, w co Oni grają Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni robią Nigdy nie dbałem o to, co Oni wiedzą I ja to wiem Tak blisko, bez względu na odległość Nie można dać więcej od siebie Zawsze ufajmy w to, kim jesteśmy Nie, nic innego się nie liczy Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ballady Kategoria:Metallica